To the New Year
by WillowingEnds
Summary: A collection of one-shots showing different couples leading up to the party on New Year's Eve.There will be some yaoi.
1. Christmas Roses

**Title: Christmas Roses**

**Anime: Hetalia**

**Couple: PruHun**

**Date: December Twenty-fifth**

It really should not be this hard. The snow was coming down softly, a white dust already coated the sidewalk, and the breeze blew just enough to lift her chestnut locks off her cheek, a rosy red from her laughter and the chill. Her bottle green eyes glowed with an inner light as she scooped up some snow off of the house's railing and-

The white ball hit him square in the face, causing him to stumble a few feet back, his hand clenching tightly around what he held behind his back. Worry that he crushed the item, he managed to shrug it off, wiping the snow off his face, laughing his odd cackle. "Elizaveta, that's a rather rude way to greet someone with a gift!"

She laughed down at the Albino from the stairs, "You were staring at me and it was weird, like you always are. Besides, Germanic Christmas is early in the month, or have you been around America too much?" The personification of Hungary gave the dead country a sly look then, "Or did you make a bargain with a demon on the night of Lucia that if you gave out presents today it wouldn't take you away?"

Gilbert Beilschmidt scowled up at his childhood friend, forcefully reminded of the time she had scared the life out of him by dressing up as Krampus, the man who took away bad children on the day Saint Nickolas gave out presents. He may be a country, but the stories the adults had told him and the Hedervary had been downright terrifying for the young miscreant.

That was not why he was there though! He had to give them to her on this day or they would not have the same meaning! It would be so unawesome if he could not do what he had been planning for weeks…or rather, what had been a spur of the moment decision at the store that morning.

"Eliza-"

"Elizaveta, vhere is the knackwurst? I need to add it to the soup."

A loud smack and the fact his forehead was firmly planted in his palm had Eliza staring rather hard at the man before her. His arm was still behind his back, as it had been since he had arrived. Why would that be? And why would his brother bringing up one of his favorite foods cause a reaction like that…oh.

"You forgot that since Ludwig and his leader had to go to Paris on the fifth we rescheduled the family dinner." Elizaveta's accusatory tone said it all. Gilbert looked up, guilt a bit too sharp in his chest for him to ignore, for the hurt that her words did not show was hidden within her eyes. She may have grown up as a man, picked on by everyone, but her family was a very large part of her life, and that was what the Germanic nations were to her.

Which made him the lowest thing on earth at the moment in her eyes. "Yeah, Eliza, I did." It would be no use to lie. "I knew something important was today, and I did bring you a gift!"

"Just forget it Prussia, and get in here." She said coldly, turning to return to the kitchen. "They should be in the fridge Ludwig. Already cooked so throwing them into the pot should fix them."

Watching her retreat back to the haven she had found once she had grown up into the beautiful woman he loved, Gilbert sighed, the red Christmas roses still tight in his hands, the thorns cutting slightly into his skin. This was not going half as awesomely as he had planned it to.

He made his way to the dining room of the Hungarian's house, a modest thing, but welcoming whether it held only silence within or filled with an argumentative family such as his, which was just the case at the moment. Gilbert felt a small smile tugging on his depressed lips at the far too familiar sight.

Belgium was tipsy already, causing Netherlands to snap constantly, unable to smoke in his cousin's house. On the other side of the couch the stick in the mud Austrian and the equally boring Swiss man sitting with their backs to each other, Lili moving between them, negotiating for peace for the night. The only truly cheery person was the Pole who sat on the armchair, or rather, leaned over it, focused on the presents under the tree.

"Gilbert! Finally, you're like, totally late!" This same man exclaimed, sitting up straight. "They were talking about holding the presents!"

Against his wishes, his lips twitched upwards further, "That would just kill you wouldn't it Feliks?"

Before the man could answer, the older women stepped forward, leaning down to raise the hand with the roses. "Ah, Gilly! Did some pretty girl reject you?" She giggled, eyes bright. "Tell me, who was it hm?"

He sighed heavily, sitting on the other side of Roderick. "She hasn't rejected me, yet. But she sure will now." An unsympathetic look was thrown his way by the man beside him, but he promptly shoved him off the couch. "I don't need your unawesome opinion though. I'm so awesome I'm sure I'll find someone else in no time!"

"I'm sure she'll love them Gilbert."

Liechtenstein's comforting voice had him looking towards the kitchen. "I hope so lil'sis."

"Stop chatting and get in here to get your food, you didn't think I'd serve you did you?" Elizaveta's voice rang from the kitchen, causing Gilbert to wince at the anger still in it. "Me and Ludwig worked hard on this, so you better eat it all!"

No one moved, none willing to face the wraith Gilbert had turned the Hungarian into. With a look promising them all very painful deaths for feeding him to the wolf, the Prussian moved forward.

With one hand held up, he stepped forward into the kitchen. "Before you start snapping at everyone," he started, ignoring her offended grunt, "I want you to know that I forgot what today was because I was busy getting you a gift."

"Sucking up to me won't help you."

"Let me finish!"

Ludwig looked up from the newspaper he was reading, having eaten with Feliciano before arriving and thus exempt from eating what he had cooked. His blue eyes dived down to the flowers barely concealed for his brother and a very small, grudging smile of approval appeared on his face before he feigned disinterest as his brother snapped, the rest of the family watching as though it was a play.

"I forgot what today was because last night I ran out of beer. So I went to the store to buy some more and well, I spent what money I had left on these." He pushed the roses towards her. "They're Christmas roses. I don't know how that makes they different from normal roses, but I'm sure there has to be some awesome reason behind it."

Elizaveta's eyes narrowed, understanding dawning. "You forgot what day it was because you were off to meet some girl. That's just low, forgetting your family because of a tra-"

"They're for you, you absurd, awesome woman."

A widening of her eyes was her only reaction for a very long time, then she reached out and snatched them away. "Thank you Gilbert." She muttered. "I don't really know how to take this, or-"

"Stop talking and like, kiss him already!"

Gilbert's eyes widened and he half-way turned to yell at Poland, when two battle-worn but tender hands took his face between them and pulled him into a surprisingly gentle kiss for the fierce woman.

Slowly she drew back, hands sliding to his shoulders and then his hands, her eyes bright as she chuckled at the stunned expression on his face. "About time Gilbert." She managed to say in a clear voice. "But that doesn't mean you're going to waste my food."

Even as she turned to get the soup, her hand did not leave his, and to Gilbert's mind, this had finally turned into the awesome Christmas he had imagined.

**So, I'm planning on writing a one-shot for everyday from Christmas to New Years to test my rapid-fire writing. All my other stories are in my binder, under the Christmas tree, so until we take that down I'm not going to be able to type them up.**

**Some cultural notes here, because this is my family's nationality and my Oma loves telling stories, so I had to share.**

**Lucia's Night-There's two versions of this, but I went with the one I know best. Demons round about looking for people to snatch away because the girl Lucia who was to be burned at the stake escaped them.**

**Knackwurst-Also known as Knockwurst, similiar to brahtwurst.**

**Krampus-An old man who comes on December 5th with St. Nick to take away bad children, spanking them with swishes when he is not carrying them in his sack.**

**Please enjoy these festive stories. Review please.**

**~Willow**


	2. Say It

**Title: Say It**

**Pairing: NorIce **

**Date: December twenty-sixth **

Why was the thunder so near? Why was it thundering at all here in Iceland…wasn't today supposed to be clear?

"Nor! Ice! Wake up will ya? We gotta go-"

A door slammed open and the sound of a sharp punch was heard in the small room before the same door was thudded shut again. "Some people are still hung-over, Denmark," came the straight-faced sigh as the light tapping of footsteps crossed the room. Only a moment later was the bed the indigo-eyed Nordic was lying on was creaking under the new weight. "Like Iceland, who indulges way too much." The chiding tone of Norway failed in getting the younger man to turn over and look at him, and only groan in response.

It was all too clear that he had drunk way too much yesterday at the Christmas party. Most likely because Denmark had been flirting with Norway and instead of ignoring him as usual, the Norwegian had responded in a…_different_ manner. He'd made a fool of himself, and then passed out.

He dreaded to think what had happened after his memories from that night ended. If Norway's manner was anything to go on, it was not good. It wasn't so much that he said anything, because he never did when it came to _anything,_ but he had the curtains open, and was making no attempts to further hush the other Nordics downstairs. No headache pills were being offered either.

"Niklas? What did I do?" He asked tentatively, eyes closed in attempt to shield them from the light, and he could feel pounding rhythm of drums inside his head.

As though the actual noise wasn't bad enough.

As though the elder Nordic recited from a list, the guilt-laying began. "You knocked over the Christmas tree trying to get between me and Denmark, slurring something about him getting away from your, I think you said, lovely stóra bróðir." There was no hint in his voice that gave away how he felt about the term, but it nonetheless caused Geir to wince. "He then said that you were the younger brother, so it shouldn't matter to you anyway. I smacked him, you glared at me, saying I shouldn't waste my time on him. Then you tried to drag me upstairs, tripped over Finland's dog, and passed out."

Curling up tighter, he opened his eyes to stare at the cruelly bright, white wall, absorbing the pain. "So, you're saying I was an idiot who let my temper and jealousies overcome me. You don't forgive me at all, and want me to suffer?"

"Yes."

Ouch.

Not that he wasn't expecting Norway's answer to be that cruel, but to have him agree without any qualifications was rather stinging. "Not even if I fixed everything up and apologized to everyone?"

"No."

He frowned, rolling with a hiss to curl against the disapproving form. "Please, I'll do anything, just close those stupid curtains."

A small, pitying look flashed through Norway's eyes as he stared down at the begging Icelandic man. "You have to say it."

"No."

"Then I'm not closing the curtains."

They sat through a few moments of silence, and Niklas could almost hear the fight going on in the man's head, that was surely causing him more pain then it was worth to just say the simple sentence.

Then, in a very quiet, embarrassed whisper, "Ég elska þig Noregur."

Standing up gently, he moved and closed the curtains, then lay down and curled around his lover with a warm embrace. "I still haven't forgiven you."

"Já, I know."

"Good."

**Okay, I've never wrote Norway or Iceland. Haven't even read that many stories about either of them. But I think I wrote a good Norway, not so sure on the Iceland. I love DenNor, don't get me wrong, but I like these two together too. Um, please review and tell me how I did!**

**~Willow**

**Lovely stóra bróðir-Lovely Big Brother**

**Ég elska þig Noregur-I love you Norway**

**(Icelandic is not my native or family language so I'm sorry if these are horribly wrong and I'd appreciate it if someone would help me correct them.)**


	3. Musings

**Title: Musings**

**Pairing: Japan and Taiwan**

**Date: December twenty-seventh**

The moon rose high over the trees surrounding the peaceful retreat of Emperor Akihito and Michiko, rarely used in these troubling times. All the troubles of government seemed far away from the couple sitting on the wooden porch under the still night sky. Side by side they sat, knees touching slightly as they sipped their tea in a comfortable silence that they had perfected so it would not be awkward to speak, but they could just as easily choose not to.

A soft sigh broke the peace at last; the long haired brunette leaned back, hot tea safely wrapped in her pink-sleeved hand as her amber eyes turned to the stoic man beside her. "It has been a very unlucky and bothersome year," she mused quietly. "America's problems with China, mine, your natural disasters, and Greece's money issues as well…it's as though the human collective mind or the earth herself is sending us a message."

"Only Alfred believes in such things."

Taiwan stared at the Japanese man for a moment before giggling quietly. "He has already shared a number of his newest theories with you then."

With a tired smile, Japan nodded. "I have never heard such crazy things in my life."

She smiled brightly at the slight rise in his lips. He was looking much better than he had in the whole 2011 year, he was regaining strength. "It is good to see you are ready to continue into the New Year with good health." A worried look came upon her face then, as the thoughts of his recent pasts caused the global problems returned to her mind. "I only hope it will be a good time to go onwards into, for I am not sure how we will all manage to work together to fix everything. The EU has even snapped at Britain, and we both know their usual patience with him."

Shifting to pour himself more tea Japan met her eyes, an unclear look within them. "That is their worry, not ours. We must be more focused on keeping our family together and at peace with the rest of the world."

"China gets whatever is coming to him."

He stared at her, the scolding thoughts clear in them even if his tone was as monotone as usual, "He is your brother, and thus you should be concerned about him. He will need our help to talk to North Korea, even if it is just the fact we are silently backing him."

She frowned, looking down into the small sip of tea she had left. He was so calm in his forgiveness to the elder nation, even after all that had happened between them. How was that? Why was he always right when it came to the way she acted? "I am simply stressed over the coming year, I was lashing out at an old source of anger. Forgive me."

"You will have to ask for his forgiveness one day."

A scowl formed on her lips. "How do you expect that to happen? He does not wish to speak to me since America armed my military. It is stupid! How can our lives ever begin well again with everyone fighting over the smallest thing?"

He looked up at the sky, the stars a gentle light in his calm and wise eyes, "We will simply have to work towards making the next year better." He spoke softly, as though the stars above spoke through him, though she knew he would tell anyone such ideas were odd and more fitting an American if they spoke them out loud. "And believe it will be; for us and the ones important to us."

Taiwan smiled softly, trust the most simple but true words to come from her Kiku. "Yes," She said at length when he turned to see how she felt about his words. "That we must."

Their hands slipped together under the sleeves of their kimono and she joined him in returning to stargazing then had been doing. Yes, she simply had to believe that in the next year all would be well, and that he'd realize it was not merely friendship she felt for him in the coming year.

She hoped she would be able to express that before their countries too fell away from each other in the tricky governmental dance.

**Not one of my favorite couples. That's what you get for asking someone else to help you decide what couples to write. I'm not used to writing Taiwan either so I hope she was satisfactory! More deep-ish then many of my other stories. Well, please, tell me how I'm doing in a review!**

**~Willow**


	4. Frugal

**Title:Frugal**

**Pairing: Austria and Switzerland**

**Date: December twenty-eight**

"Five hundred, twenty-three Euros!" The Austrian exclaimed, annoyance heavy in the air as he turned to look at the blond man who sat across from him at the small dining table. The green of the man's country's grass was reflected in his eyes as he stared without any guilt back at his counterpart. "And only seventy-five of that was used on food! What will we do in January?"

Switzerland sighed, finally realizing how his little sister must have felt about his restraint on spending money over a hundred. "The same thing we've always done, live very frugal."

If it was possible, Roderich's annoyance flared at the casual way the Swiss man spoke. "That's what we were going to do this year! Forty-five for other presents, the rest for food. We agreed not to buy each other gifts."

Sighing, Vash leaned forward. "Yes, well, you didn't seem to listen to that rule either. A two hundred and twenty-six Euro gun case?" Accusation was written all over his words as he watched his counterpart sputter to explain his actions.

"You were complaining about how it was so worn that it might fall apart at any moment." Austria spoke hurriedly. "You didn't seem too concerned about anything else and-"

"That's all you could think of as a present?"

Face turning red, Roderich knew he had to distract the man somehow before he was embarrassed again. "What about you, a new piano bench?"

Looking away, Switzerland frowned. "You were complaining that your other one was ready to break at the merest bump."

"That doesn't mean it couldn't be repaired!"

"Same with my gun case!"

"Will you two please stop fighting!"

A third voice entered the argument, causing them both to jump and turn, warmth running up their cheeks at being chided by a girl younger than them. Liechtenstein stood at the doorway with saddened eyes, but also exasperated. Her voice was sharp as she reprimanded them in a manner fitting more to that of an old grandmother. "Honestly, you're worse than England and France! At least you can see them sharing the same bed doing God knows what!"

Her older brother turned an even brighter shade of red as Austria looked away, coughing into his shoulder at the improper language used by the girl. "Lili!" Vash managed to gasp out at last.

Scowling at them, she crossed her arms, "Who cares if you spent six hundred and forty-one francs! You did it because you wanted to get something for the other. You can't change! Now, I'm going over to Belarus's house until you, as Poland put it, 'Stop talking and kiss already!'"

She turned on her toe, leaving the two men gaping at each other before exchanging looks.

That had been awkward beyond measure…it also hit home very hard.

"It was something idiotic to throw a fit over, wasn't it?" Roderich murmured as Switzerland avoided his gaze, a blush still obvious on his face.

"Ja, but, that was…"

He was silenced by the man walking around the table to hug him. "Happy holidays."

Vash held the man close, staring after his sister. The brilliant girl had done it again…

Wait…

_Whose house was she heading too!_

**Well, that went better than I expected. Awesome Lili in there I think. I'm actually happy with how this turned out, besides the shortness…**

**Ha! Just in time my time! Seven minutes.**

**Please review!**

**~willow. **


	5. Feelings again

**Title: Feelings Again**

**Pairing: RusLiet **

**Date: December twenty-ninth**

"Lithuania, you like snow, da?" Violet eyes looked at the pale brunette, a childish smile on the taller man's lips as he nodded uncertainly. "Good, then you can come to my place for the rest of the year!"

Toris' eyes widened and he licked his lips nervously. "A-America asked me to visit him on New Years. Said it was for a big blow out party and-"

"Why would you go there? There's no snow." Russia questioned, but when he looked at the man beside him, there was no hint of threat in his eyes, only an unreadable emotion that set the other country on edge. "I just wish not to be lonely, da?"

He was going to pull that card, wasn't he? The one that made Toris feel so guilty for letting the man be on his own for a long time. When he'd left him the first time he'd swore to become resistant to that though…"What about Belarus? Is she not going to be there?"

Ivan shook his head, shuddering at thought of being alone with his younger sister, "Even if she did not…act like she does…She is staying at her own house this week to spend time with her friends."

That wasn't normal at all, and made him feel all the worse, "I…okay Ivan." Lithuania said weakly, feeling a small smile tug at his resistant lips as the older man grinned widely and thanked him.

That was until- "You can prepare dinner while I'm out arguing with General Winter for sunflowers next year!"

Eyes narrowing, Toris took a step back, "Did you want me for company or to be your slave again?" He growled, feeling an old anger rising in him at the idea of going back under the man's rule. He had liked Ivan before those days, and was slowly starting to trust him again, but he was not going to fall into such a simple trap ever again. Russia only giggled though, moving forward to pull the smaller man into a tight hug,

"Both Liet! You're just too cute in a maid's uniform!" Turning bright red and sputtering in denial, Lithuania's words were halted by surprisingly gentle lips upon his own. He paled considerably, but was unable to push away the Russian until he was released, eyes wide and shaking What was that all about! "You're silence is much more enjoyable when it comes to you arguing." Ivan smiled, taking his hand. "Come on then, we have a very busy couple of days."

_America, I'm sorry, but I really do miss him._

**That was easy to write! But short . but I really couldn't think of anything to do! I ****promise the 31****st**** will be the longest! Promise! Review please.**

**~Willow**


	6. I Fell For You

**Title: I Fell For You**

**Pairing: GerIta**

**Date: December Thirtieth**

Christmas was over, the wreaths were coming down off the walls, tinsel being pulled from the mantle and Christmas trees being planted. Replacing them was the number 2012 and brightly colored decorations welcoming in the new year. As Germany looked around at all the classing colors, he suddenly realized how thankful he was that his house was smaller than Italy's. If he would have had to do this to his house…

He shivered at the thought of what his elder brother would have done with all the decorations and hooks for them.

"Ve~ Germany, where do you think these should go?" The cheery man's tone behind him had him turning with a slight feeling of trepidation that was rewarded by the sight of gold stars and paper cut-out camphene glasses hanging on a thin wire. Amber eyes shone with the happiness he had at decorating everything in the Italy family house with his best friend.

The blond, blue-eyed man sighed quietly to himself before searching around the room for a place where it wouldn't overlap anything else. "Vhy not remove that mistletoe and put it in that doorway?" He suggested, pointing over the shoulder of Feliciano at the only Christmas decoration that remained.

Turning, Feliciano thought about it for a moment before moving the ladder to the wall beside the suggested area. "Great idea Germany! I knew you'd be a huge help!"

With a slightly flushed face, Ludwig turned away, adjusting the position of a 'Happy New Year' banner that stretched across the end of a table so it was straight. He hadn't done that much, only pointed out some mistakes and make sure everything didn't overlap. Besides, Feliciano had forgotten his advice to take down the plant.

Yet a small smile rested on his lips. This was fun...helping Italy do what he loved. Even if there were more scraps of paper floating around then he could clear away quickly. It was…nice to spend time with the hyper and sometimes eccentric country. Still, it felt like something was off. Around Italy there was always accidents and-

On instinct, Ludwig turned, his eyes widening when he saw the Italian reaching beyond his reach, setting the ladder off balance. In a spilt second he had moved across the room to catch the slipping Italian and pull him close to his racing heart and away from the floor. The concern swiftly changed to annoyance as he looked down into the wide amber eyes. "Vat vere you doing! I could've moved the ladder for you!" He snapped, worry making his voice gruffer than it was meant to be.

Feliciano didn't seemed bothered by it though, instead wrapping his arms tight around the man's neck. "You saved me, Ludwig." He smiled, hugging the man who had turned red at the use of his human name.

"It-It wasn't very far. The most you vould have suffered vas a broken arm or leg." The German forced out, refusing to look at the Italian man's eyes.

"But you cared that I would get hurt."

The sweet words were accompanied by a kiss to the bright red cheek as Feliciano set his feet on the floor, looking around. "It looks amazing, si?" He asked, arms wrapped around the brawnier man's waist.

"J-Ja," came the reply as Ludwig looked about the room. One more day and it would be the new year, and they were certainly prepared with these decorations.

He'd concentrate on teaching Italy on how to not be so clumsy, that would start immediately instead of waiting for the end of the year.

**Yes, I really, really, really love this chapter! It just, flowed so easily from my fingers onto the document! And I can't write Gerita, so I'm so happy!**

**Please review!**

**~Willow**


	7. To The New Year

**Title: To the New Year**

**Pairing: Spamano**

**Date: December thirty-first**

Numerous decorations were set up in the house, the bedroom doors were locked so it would be impossible for anyone to stay after the party, and all of the food and drinks were being stored where was best for their temperatures. No one would be bringing any other meal, because the Italians would not allow anyone to provide for themselves in their house.

Romano glanced down at the checklist for the guests, grimacing at some of the names on there. He really should have checked it over before Feliciano sent out the invitations. It was a given that the potato bastard and his brother would be welcomed for the new year's party, and the older brother had to admit that the man had saved his brother from harm. It didn't mean he liked it though.

Austria, Switzerland, Hungary, and Poland were coming as well. He was rather pleased, they would be very helpful in controlling the infamous 'Bad Touch Trio'. Why his idiot little brother had invited Spain and France, he didn't know, and it was sure to really tick him off. Feliciano knew how much he hated both of the men, but it probably had to do with his skewered sense of family.

"Romano! Is everything ready?"

Thinking about the country summoned him, didn't it? Romano frowned, turning to look at his fratellino's excited face. "Yeah, I suppose so. All of your hard work is going to be ruined by twelve tonight though."

The man would not be deterred from his optimistic mood though, "Ve~ It doesn't matter! We'll be having fun with our family and friends!"

Rather than arguing that the man's 'family' was not that well known to him, Romano nodded stiffly and turned to the kitchen. "Ill start setting out refreshments and stuff."

"Thank you fratello!"

"Yeah, yeah." He replied, waving a hand over his shoulder. It was going to be a much longer night than usual.

* * *

><p>The clock struck eleven, and much to Romano's surprise, the party was relatively calm and sober. The most havoc that had been caused was Gilbert annoying Roderich to no end while Hungary egged them on as only she could. Germany was cleaning up already with Italy carrying the trash bag for him and humming happily. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, even Switzerland who was checking his phone every five minute to see if Lili had texted.<p>

Everyone was happy, except him.

Dammit! He had every reason to be happy! That stupid Spaniard and his French friend hadn't shown up, everything was going fine and nothing had been broken! It didn't matter that the man had ignored them, he was probably off having his own party somewhere. He hadn't wanted Antonio to be the first thing he saw in the new year anyway! That was weird and girly, and he hated the man anyways!

Hitting the wall of the entranceway, annoyance at himself overshadowed by pain that he did not want to feel. Still, the cheery conversations in the other room washed over him, reminding him that their were other people then just Spain that cared about him, even if they displayed it in odd ways or he'd just met them a few years ago because of his brother.

As he turned he heard it, soft voices whispering at the door. Very familiar voices that had him grinding his teeth as he turned to the front door.

"Do you think he'll be okay with this? It might embarrass him."

"Mon ami, do not be concerned about it. It will be the thought that counts!"

"You don't know Lovi like I do Francis, this could backfire in a really, really bad way."

"Just open the do-"

Romano opened the door, amber eyes glaring at the two men standing on the doorstep, the brunette one holding a small box of tomatoes and a bouquet. "L-Lovi!" He said, smiling nervously. "I..I got these for yo-"

A crack was heard through the air as a tan fist hit the man's nose dead center. The flowers fell to the ground and the box fell into the waiting arms. "I thought you weren't showing up." He growled before turning away.

He walked halfway into the main room, announcing with a growl that the last two people where there at last when he was jerked back against a well-toned chest. "That wasn't very nice, mi tomato. I was just trying to do something kind for you."

The Italian glared up at him, trying to jerk his wrist out of the tight grasp as he was turned towards the man, looking anywhere but his face, and paling at the plant above their heads. "Oh hell no."

Spain looked up at the mistletoe as well and blinked, "Who hangs plants on new year's?"

"It's a mistletoe idiot!"

Hungary chuckled, getting her camera ready as France and Gilbert laughed. "You have to kiss, you know." The Frenchman reminded, leaning against the wall behind them.

Turning to glare at him, Romano sputtered, "But it's after Christmas!"

"Rule is till the first of January!"

"Don't help them Feli! And who came up with that stupid rule, anyway!"

His angry words were cut off by soft but commanding lips on his, and a camera flashing, followed by the chiming of the clock and him being released.

"Happy New Year, Lovino."

**And here is the chapter that inspired all the rest of them! I just had the idea of Romano throwing a fit that mistletoe is still up so late after Christmas! I really, really enjoyed writing this! Romano is so much fun and Spain is too!**

**But it didn't reach a thousand words! GAH!**

**Hungary must be so pleased, three yaoi couples around her and all.**

**Please review!**

**~Willow**


End file.
